50 Shades of Green
by Reptyle22
Summary: A gay argonian romance from a high-level player character's perspective. Courtship and eventual sex with rough play and vampirism are involved. "I DON'T LIKE 'EM PUTTIN' SKOOMA IN THE WATER TURNIN' THE FREAKIN' LIZARDS GAY!" - Al-Leks
1. Chapter I

**Characters:**

Zaerek (pronounced "Zair-ek") - player character, argonian male, 25, forest-green scales, gold-orange eyes, curved black horns, blue head-feathers, light-blue tongue. Wears arch-mage's robes with hood, off-white footwraps, carries a small satchel of potions. Adept destruction mage also trained in alteration and restoration.

Aran-Ei (pronounced "Ah-ron Eye") - argonian male, 19, pale-green scales, lime-green eyes, curved horns with red head-feathers. Wears a blue shirt with black vest, brown pants, off-white footwraps. Keeps an iron dagger hidden inside his shirt. Both characters wear speedo-like underwear made of brown leather.

 **Chapter I:**

One afternoon, after a long day of adventuring in Skyrim, I walked into the Winking Skeever, the best tavern in Solitude (It was the only one). I hung my bag on a chair, took a seat and was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Greetings, sir. Is there anything I can get you? A drink, perhaps?" It belonged to another male argonian with pale-green scales, dressed in simple clothing. Returning a friendly smile, I responded, "Uh, coffee ...and a sweet roll, please." "Right away, sir", he responded and walked away. As he did, I took notice of his fine form, average height, and toned figure, which was only helped by his form-fitting pants. I did encounter other Saxhleel, even here in Skyrim to my surprise, but he was definitely a new face.

Minutes later, he returned with a small plate of steaming goods. "Here you are, sir." He placed them on my table but before he could walk away, I interjected. "Excuse me, but I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" He leaned in closer. "Yes, sir. In fact, it's my first day here. The name's Aran-Ei. I just moved here from Riften." I nodded. "Well, you're doing a fine job." He smiled at that, then I added, "Oh, and my name's Zaerek". He bowed slightly, a sign of manners. "Well, Zaerek, let us know if there's anything else you would like." I mumbled softly to myself, "I'd _like_ to have a date with y-uh, er..." I caught myself. "I mean, um… N-nothing else right now, thank you." He blushed slightly, trying to hide a giggle under his breath. He clearly inferred the rest of my sentence. He stood and examined me for a moment, then responded. "Well... I get off work at 9, but I'll still be here." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I quickly perked up, chuckling to myself. "Well, maybe I'll see you then." "Mmm, maybe you will~", he responded slyly, "-but I should really get back to work before boss notices. Well, let me know if you need anything."

I lingered for a while, nursing my warm, soothing drink and nibbling on the sweet roll, which had clearly just come out of the oven, as it was almost too hot to eat. Occasionally, my gaze would meet with Aran-Ei and we'd exchange a knowing grin or a wink, but he was too busy to stop and converse. But as the evening went on, the customers became fewer and a few minutes before 9, he strolled over and pulled up a chair at my table. "I wasn't sure you'd stick around", he said, "You're not exactly the first to ask me on a date." "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, it's their loss." He smiled bashfully. "So, what brings you to Solitude?" I inquired. He contemplated the question for a moment before replying. "Well… I've lived in Riften most of my life, but, uh… circumstances changed and I left looking for work. I just... sort of ended up here." "Hey, I've lived here for a while. Since you're new in town, maybe I could show you around sometime?" He looked somewhat anxious. "That sounds nice, as long as we stay away from the castle or the palace." I grinned slyly and spoke softly. "Trouble with the law, eh?" He grasped his hands. "Oh, no, nothing like that!" I placed a hand on his, responding "Well, no worries either way. Let's just say I have a less-than-savory past myself, buuut... that's another story." He seemed to relax a bit.

"To tell the truth," he continued in a hush, "I used to be... a thief. But _used to_ doesn't make a difference to the people I stole from. Things got pretty bad around Riften and that's why I left." "But what about the thieves' guild?" I asked. "Heh. I made the mistake of not joining them, turned them down a few times. I don't want to have to answer to anyone but myself. Or share the goods." "Well, I can't blame you for that. But I guess that's why they couldn't - or wouldn't - protect you." He nodded and continued. "But here I am rambling on about myself when I know nothing about you… nothing but your name."

So I told him of my brief time in Skyrim. "I guess it must have been a few weeks ago. I awoke in Helgen as a prisoner bound for execution, and with no memor of my life before. I was just about to feel the executioner's axe when a great, black dragon came out of the sky and attacked. I managed to escape in the ensuing chaos with the help of a fellow prisoner. Ever since, I've been adventuring around Skyrim, doing freelance work and acquiring treasure." He sat transfixed, with chin-on-hand. "Gods, your life sounds like something out of an adventure novel." I chuckled. "Well, it hasn't come without hard work, but I've been quite fortunate as well. ….Actually, you mentioned the Blue Palace? Long story short, I did some favors for the queen and... I think I'm a jarl now." His jaw dropped and I continued. "So if you ever get in trouble here, I might be able to help." He was momentarily speechless. "I… I don't know what to say. We have only just met." "Well, think nothing of it. You seem like a pretty nice guy and I like to take care of my friends." He placed a hand on mine. "Well, I appreciate it, Zaerek."

We heard another voice calling out. "Closing time, last call for spirits!" It was the tavern owner, Corpulus Vinius. "Oh, my!", Aran-Ei exclaimed, "It must be getting late." "Aww," I protested, "but we were having such a nice conversation." He looked around and considered. "Well… How about we continue at the bards' college? It's not far." I nodded. "Sure. Why not?" We got up and Aran-Ei called to Corpulus, "Be back shortly, boss!"

We took a short stroll to the bards' college and sat on a bench in the courtyard. "You must be working pretty late tonight, huh?", I asked. He looked puzzled, so I added, "I mean, you told your boss you'd be back and it's already kind of late..." "Oh. Uh… Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it. I don't have a place of my own yet. Boss is letting me sleep in his tavern for now, in exchange for lower pay." He looked ashamed, and tried to deflect. "Hey, what about you?" "Actually, I live right around the corner." I gestured toward Proudspire manor. "You don't mean… that big stone mansion?" I nodded. He seemed a bit taken aback and shook his head. "There's so much I don't know about you, it seems." "Well, what do you want to know?" I asked innocently. He gave me a once-over and continued, "Well… you said you're an adventurer, but I haven't noticed any weaponry on you. Are you perhaps a sorcerer?" I nodded and produced a floating ball of flame from my palm, erupting in a "FWOOSH". He twitched. "I didn't mean to startle you." "N-no, it's alright. It is such a strange thing to us." He cautiously brought a hand close to it. "The warmth is nice." Again, I mumbled to myself. "It'd be a lot warmer in-HMMRFF HNG!" I pretended to clear my throat. "Excuse me." He didn't seem to notice that time.

...

He looked away, melancholy. "Can't imagine why someone as interesting as yourself would waste his time with a lowly barman such as myself." I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey, maybe I just really like you." "Don't know what there is to like…" "Well, you seem friendly, honest, observant, funny… not to mention you're quite handsome." He blushed. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed this, it must be getting late, and I have work tomorrow…" "Say no more," I interjected, "but before I forget, I forgot to tip you earlier." Reaching into my satchel, I produced a pouch of 40 coins and placed it in his hand. "...Are you sure about this, sir? It feels... kind of heavy." "Of course. You earned it. And please, just call me Zaerek." He bowed deeply. "Well, Zaerek… I hope to see you again soon." I took his free hand and kissed it, causing him to blush, bright red surfacing on his face and neck. "You can bet on it."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

The next day, I revisited the tavern near closing time. Aran-Ei instantly spotted me and waved cheerfully before disappearing into another room. He re-emerged with a coffee and sweet roll in tow and set the plate down on my table, adding "This one's on me, sir-uh, I mean... Zaerek. It's the least I can do to thank you for last night. It means a lot to have a good friend in this new place." "More than just a _friend_ , I hope.", I added, winking. He giggled in response. "Give me just a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

By the time I had finished my meal, he returned and sat, greeting me with a nervous smile. "Hey... You said you might want to be more than friends?" I nodded. "Well, I hope I'm not being too forward, but… how about another date? I'm free now." He looked away nervously, but I placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Sounds great. In fact, I know just the place."

We left Solitude and took a short walk down to the sawmill, where we sat by the riverside. "This is lovely", Aran said, taking in a deep breath of the cool night air. "You know, I never get to stop and enjoy the outdoors like this, especially at night. I just wouldn't feel safe. But with you..." He squeezed my hand. "Got a big, strong argonian mage to protect you?" I flexed my arm jokingly, which got a giggle out of him. We spent much of that night exchanging stories, of our past adventures as thieves, run-ins with the law and random escapades in Skyrim.

As it got late, I could feel a chill in the air and noticed Aran-Ei starting to shiver. Fortunately, there was still an old campfire nearby. I got up and Aran watched as I gathered some dry brush and sticks from nearby and tossed them on old fire pit. Rubbing my hands together first, I cupped them over the debris and sprayed a steady burst of flames, quickly igniting it as if by torch. Aran cheered, "Hey, that's a neat trick!" With our chilly problem solved, I leaned back on the soft riverbank to stare up at the starry night sky.

Aran-Ei curled up close against me, resting his head on my chest and I sighed, feeling a warm, tingling sensation in my chest. I idly stroked his horns and ran my fingers through his head-feathers. "Mmm," he mewled, "Better be careful, Zaerek. Keep this up and I might just fall for you." I wrapped an arm around him, pressing myself against him even more. "Well, maybe I'd like that."

…

"Ah, shit," he began, "it must be getting really late." He gestured at the moon, sinking in the sky as tinges of orange peeked over the opposite horizon. "It will be dawn soon. I guess we can't be caught just sleeping out here when the miller comes in the morning," he sighed, "...as much as I'd love to, believe me." "No worries." I propped myself up on my elbows. "Here, I'll walk you back." I kicked some dirt onto the fire and we headed back.

We walked back to Solitude, trying to ignore any disapproving stares. Lizards had it hard enough in Skyrim, but for some reason, romance among us was particularly unsavory to the warmbloods. When we reached the tavern door, Aran turned to me with a warm smile. "Hey, I really enjoyed tonight," he said softly, "and I'm getting off early tomorr- ...Well, I guess it's _today_ now. But maybe I'll see you around 5?" "Mmm, I'm sure you will." We stood there just gazing into each other's eyes and found our muzzles drawing closer. I gave him a brief, loving kiss on his soft, emerald lips, to which he visibly swooned, clutching his chest. "See you later, Aran," I added and walked away, leaving him speechless.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:**

I returned the next day before closing and ordered cooked potatoes. His behavior around me was even more obvious this time and occasionally, I could hear murmurs around me, gossip about gay lizards in the woods, which I found amusing. When closing time arrived, he sat across from me and placed a hand on mine. "How about another date, handsome?" "Of course. Where would you like to go?" "Well, I'm still pretty unfamiliar with the city. Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." I pretended to ponder the question. "Hmm… want to come back to my place?" He looked bashful. "Forward, aren't we?" But I waved it off, "Don't worry, I won't try any funny stuff."

We arrived at Proudspire shortly thereafter. Once we were inside, he stopped in the entryway and gazed around in amazement. "My… what a lovely home you have. Hey!" Something caught his attention and he hurried off to my kitchen. When I caught up, he was giggling giddily. "I hope you wouldn't think of me as a maid or a housewife, but…" He took a deep breath. "I've been told I'm a decent cook. Would it be alright if.. if…?" I nodded. "I'd be honored. And hey, maybe I'd _like_ to think of you as a maid, especially with the outfit." He chuckled. "You flatter me, sir! I am but a simple-" We busted out laughing.

I sat and played lute as he cooked, enjoying the ever-strengthening blend of aromas. When he called to me, the table was set. I took a strong sample of the smells with my tongue. "Mmm, everything smells great!", and he replied, "I may not be a royal cook, but I know my way around a kitchen." He had prepared a banquet of cooked beef, cheese and vegetables, steaming them together in one large pot. We chatted between bites and it was a delicious meal, satisfying to the soul.

When my plate was empty, he inquired, "Can I get you anything else, sir?" "No, thank you, I couldn't possibly eat more. But my compliments to the chef. I can't imagine why they don't have you in the kitchen at the tavern." He giggled. "You flatter me, Zaerek." "Perhaps," I replied, "but I tell the truth." I insisted on helping him clean up and when we finished, I had an idea. "Hey! Wait here just a moment." When I welcomed him back into the lounging room, his reaction was a mix of bemusement and flattery. I had prepared a bottle of mixed fruit juice and some glasses, and lit a stick of fragrant, cinnamon-y incense. "Heh. I hope I'm not being too cliche here." Then I saw tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, shit. Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "N-no, Zaerek. I hate to embarrass myself like this. It's just that… I have read romance novels, fantasized about such things... but I never imagined someone would me treat _me_ in such a way... as a _mate_." I gave him a friendly hug. "Well, maybe it's about time."

We spent the hours exchanging more stories, terrible jokes and even began delving more into our more personal details. He sighed, gazing at me wistfully. "You know", he began, "for some reason, I feel like I can trust you. Like you understand me. I want… um… Zaerek?" "Hmm?" I inquired, but nothing further needed to be said. Our muzzles drew closer, as if magnetically attracted. We paused only a moment before locking lips, kissing in passionate desperation, and wrestled with each other's tongues. I gave his lip a playful nibble to which he gasped. Grabbing the shoulders of my robes, he pulled himself against me and began to kiss and lick my neck, making me groan with pleasure. Sneaking his hands inside my robes, he caressed all over my body and suddenly, he felt my raging erection. "Well, someone's excited. Should... should we take this even further?" I felt my heart pounding out of my chest and breathed heavily. "Only if you're ready," I responded, "I don't want to rush you." "Oh, I'm certain." He nuzzled my neck. "I want you, Zaerek."


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV:**

Taking his hand, I lead him upstairs to my bedroom. We stood together and undressed, unwrapping each other like presents. With our clothes in piles at our feet, I explored his fine body with my hands, caressing his firm abs and soft groin. We prodded each other with our stiff members, to which he gasped. I began massaging his, feeling it for the first time. I wanted so badly to taste him. Slinking down to his crotch, I brought my muzzle to it and felt its aura of warmth near my mouth. I gave it a tender kiss on the tip, to which he shivered. I teased his swollen head with my scaly lips, nursing it shyly, sometimes prodding it with my tongue. Gradually, I took his member in my mouth, suckled and massaged it with my tongue. Eventually, I had the whole meaty, pulsating tube in my mouth, licking and sucking on it like a hard Nordic sweet.

After working it for a few minutes, I had settled into a steady rhythm, loving the sensation of his warm rod, throbbing with need against my tongue. I found a particular pattern that made his legs twitch, which amused me, so of course I continued to make him do so. Soon, I felt a warm spurt of liquid in my throat as he let out a deep, satisfied growl, his body stiffening before falling limp. The taste was somewhat salty and bore an almost fishy aroma. Nonetheless, I continued to suckle, milking every last drop out of his slippery meat. "D-don't you want to-", he interjected as I finished swallowing and looked up at him, "-spit it out? ...Well, never mind then." He blushed deeply and I grinned slyly.

I released his cock from my maw and gave its head one last loving lick, making his legs twitch again. He collapsed back on my bed exhausted and patted beside himself. I eagerly crawled into bed beside him, wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself tight against him. I twined my fingers around his and kissed his hand. "Mmm", I mewled, "you have lovely scales." I brushed my cheek against them and he let out a soft hiss of contentment. "You know", he sighed, "I never dreamed I would find a mate. I grew up in Black Marsh, but I was always just… different. Never have been much of a warrior, or a hunter... and the females always seemed interested in me, but I wasn't, so you can imagine how well that went over." "Not at all?" I added. "Not at all. So I never imagined I would be treated this way. Never imagined I'd find a… is it alright if I call you my… mate?" I nodded. "Never imagined I'd find a mate as fine as you. So kind, and strong… and handsome." I pushed myself up and gave him a tender kiss, ending with a playful lick of his nose.

"Aran", I pleaded as I caressed his chest, "Would you possibly care for another round?" He nodded, pulling my head closer. "Whatever you want, my love. We are yours completely." I kissed his lips passionately, mouthed over his pearly fangs, stroked them with my fingers and twitched. Such powerful, carnivorous teeth were sexy to me, though I didn't know why. He kissed, licked and sucked on my neck, and I gasped when I felt him nip me playfully, as young argonians might do when scuffling. Then I had a strange new idea. Putting myself completely at his mercy, putting my very life into his hands, was a strangely arousing idea. So I bared my neck to him and pressed it into his jaws. At first, he was confused, but he caught on quickly. "Bite me, please~" I begged. He must have felt unsure, but slowly and surely, he closed his powerful jaws around my throat and I felt sharp little pangs emerge. I gripped his body with desperation, arching my back, squirming, gasping and moaning with a newfound pleasure. He gnawed on my neck like a dog's bone, even dug his claws into my scales, scraped them across my back creating thin stripes of sanguine, making my whole body tremble with excitement. He squeezed my buttocks greedily, spanked me, threatened to enter my hole with his long, slender fingers.

At that point, I was rock-hard, and pressed my groin against him to prove it. He got the message and reacting swiftly, he broke his bite on me and motioned for me to turn around and I complied, resting on my elbows and spreading apart my own cheeks. He could have made me do just about anything at that point. "You want it bad, don't you?" He teased. I gasped as I felt a warm, wet tongue against my tight tail hole. He gave it a good, thorough lashing, working his strong tongue to swirl around and probe my sensitive flesh with vigor as his claw-tipped fingers eagerly groped and squeezed my ass like he was kneading dough. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest which I clutched reflexively. I could even feel his breath hot on my rump, clearly heavy as was mine. I could also feel my own body practically aching to be fucked. "Oh, Aran~," I whimpered, "I want you inside me."

That was all the instruction he needed. I felt the warm head of his cock, already moist with precum, press against my hole. He rocked his hips slightly, trying to ease it in. I fondled my own throbbing cock as I took him gradually, inch by inch until he was fully hilted inside of me. I let out a broken, gasping moan. At first, he seemed worried about hurting me, but it helped when I pushed back against him. I grinded against his ample cock and we soon got into a synchronous rhythm. "Mmm", I moaned, "this feels _amazing_. Go as rough as you want, handsome." In response, he thrusted harder and gave my rump a nice smack, which made me twitch.

I could feel him building up pressure, arched my back and bucked against him. As I tightened my muscles around his cock, he tightened his grip on my ass and soon, I felt a warm flow of his thick, gooey liquid enter my insides as he let out a guttural, carnivorous growl and dug his claws into my buttocks, drawing a little blood this time. Letting a series of loud, desperate moans, I thrust against his pelvis, wanting all of his load, feeling my own climax closer with each motion. With a final twitch, I ejaculated onto the sheets in a few bursts of shiny, white fluid as I let out a series of gasping moans and buried my face into the sheets, biting hard into them like prey. He grinded his hips against me for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of being inside my ass.

He slowly withdrew his slippery length from me, and I felt a stream of his seed ooze out onto the sheets. He crawled up beside me to lay on his back and I pulled myself against him once more, sliding over our sticky mess on the sheets, resting my head on his strong chest. (I'd worry about the mess later.) He scratched through my head-feathers gently as I nuzzled into his neck. "Hmm, that was great, Zaerek", he mewled. I squeezed him tight. "Couldn't agree more." For who knows how long, we just lay there peacefully in embrace.

But as much as I wanted to just fall asleep with him right then, I knew that we'd left behind a mess. After I got up, he noticed drops of blood on me, a result of his rough play. "Gods!" he exclaimed, "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to go so far…" "Hey, hey...", I reassured him sleepily, "I asked for it. No worries." I began tracing over my wounds with restoration magic which fused the wounds together with waves of tingling heat, leaving behind only faint scars which would disappear naturally. Aran-Ei, who was watching with fascination, sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods." "Hey, I know it's weird," I reassured him, "But I'm not a vampire or anything. I just... I just enjoy this kind of stuff. Maybe it's a remnant of our reptilian ancestors?" I shrugged, "Besides, as long as there's no permanent injury, what's the harm? I just hope… I hope you don't think I'm a freak." He smiled at me encouragingly, "Perhaps you are," he nudged me playfully, "but perhaps I am as well ...I must admit that _was_ quite enjoyable."

After the cleaning was done, we crawled back into bed. "Hey..." I began, "Do… do you like the tavern?" He look at me quizzically. "Hm? The Winking Skeever? Yeah. The pay's not great, but I do love meeting people and the staff are nice. I'm grateful that my boss lets me sleep there, small as it is." "Well… I don't want you to feel like we're rushing into things, but… well, you're more than welcome to live here with me." He gasped. "You… Do you really mean that?" I nodded and touched his cheek. "Why not? After all, I… I..." I looked away, too scared to finish. "What is it?" he inquired innocently. "I... I think I love you." He smiled warmly, and answered, "I love you as well, Zaerek," and planted a tender kiss on my lips, and I added, "a-and it's not just the sex making me say that." We both laughed heartily. I grabbed the bed covers and pulled them on top of us, then pulled myself tight against him and sighed, completely content. I began stroking his body idly and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, wrapped snugly in his embrace.

I awoke the next sunrise as he stroked my face. "Good morning, love." "Mmm, fancy seeing you here," I teased before giving him a soft kiss. "Hey," he inquired, "would you permit me to serve you breakfast?" "...How I could I turn down that offer?", I replied, "You've been an excellent cook so far." "So far?", he nudged me, "What's that supposed to mean?" We chuckled.

We had a lovely breakfast consisting of boiled creme treats, warm sweet rolls and hot coffee. Over the meal, we discussed what to do next. "Well," I began, "I'm what you'd call a... 'freelance adventurer'. You know, fighting bandits, clearing out caves, taking mercenary jobs, that sort of thing. But my schedule is pretty flexible. What about you?" "Well..." he opined, "I still have a job at the Winking Skeever-... Oh, Xuth! I never came back there last night!" "About that," I reminded him, "My offer is still open, and you know I'd love to share this house with you." He kissed my nose. "Of course, my sweet. I'd like that very much. It will be our own little nest. But I suppose I should tell my boss I'm moving out." "Speaking of which," I interjected, "Why don't you bring him some of our leftovers from breakfast? Then he'll know firsthand what a great cook you are." He pondered it for a moment, and giggled. "Perhaps you're right. I think I will."

We said our farewells and before I left, he gave me an impassioned kiss, ending in a deep hiss of satisfaction. "I'm so glad we found each other." I responded, "Couldn't agree more. Oh, and I'll swing by the tavern later." He beamed, "Then I'll prepare your usual, sir!"


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V:**

A few weeks later, my adventures brought me to Riften, a town in Southern Skyrim far away from Solitude. Fortunately, Aran-Ei was able to accompany me, and even secured a temporary job at the Bee and Barb, a local tavern. When my first day of adventuring was done, I visited the place and was surprised to find two fellow Saxhleel working there: Keerava, the owner, and Talen-Jei, a barman. He asked me to collect three flawless amethysts for a wedding band. As fortune would have it, that didn't take long, but more importantly, delivering them put the idea of marriage on my mind. Soon, I had three more jewels and even bought a golden ring from Madesi, another Saxhleel, and commissioned him to assemble a wedding band for us.

It was a moist summer evening when I proposed to Aran-Ei. We were sitting on the dock, staring at the sea when I made my move. I was very anxious and tried my best to hide it. "Hey, Aran-Ei…" "Hmm?" I swallowed nervously. "Look, I know we haven't known each over for very long, but.. Well, you know I love you. Gods, I'm crazy about you. You're smart and funny, kind and gentle, but strong when you need to be… and, uh... well..." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I continued. "Now I can't imagine life without you." I pulled the ring from inside my robes, "It would be an honor and a privilege to share my life with you, if you would have me." He smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, Zaerek… of course." We kissed lovingly, swapping saliva and generating steam in the cool night air.

When we were finished, I dropped the final surprise. "Hey. Did you know there's a chapel here? We can have the ceremony, uh… tomorrow morning, th-that is if you want." He squeezed me tight. "Oh, Zaer, I'd like that very much." "Oh, but it's getting awfully cold out here. Perhaps we should find somewhere warm for the night."

We entered the Bee and Barb and approached the counter. Keerava was her usual self, skipping all niceties and getting straight to business. We had just booked a room when Talen recognized me and came over. "Welcome, egg-brothers! And Zaerek, thank you again for helping to complete my wedding band. Keerava accepted and we are to be married soon." I beamed, "Aww! I'm so happy for the both of you! And, er… speaking of marriage, my own is in the immediate future with this one." I squeezed Aran-Ei around the waist. "What wonderful news!" exclaimed Talen, "This calls for a celebration! Keerava, a round of drinks on the house!" So we spent that summer evening sharing food, drinks, swapping stories, telling unsavory jokes, the whole package.

But the hours grew late and eventually, Aran and I retired upstairs to our snug little room. I quietly shut the door and eagerly we embraced, using our arms and mouths. I unbuttoned his vest, his shirt and caressed his shapely body, his taught pecs and firm stomach. We unwrapped each other impatiently, fumbling with buttons and buckles, but soon, our clothes were piled on the floor and we stood together naked, and pressed our bodies together, smooth scales sliding against each other, with our rigid members fencing. Greedily, we wrestled with each other's reptilian tongues, moist with saliva and fresh with the scent of arousal. Trailing my hands down to his fine, soft rump, I groped and smacked it with vigor. I pressed our fencing rods together, and massaged them as well, getting my fingers wet with precum. Breaking our kiss, I stuck a few clawed fingers in his mouth which he sucked on, licked and wrapped his tongue around, instantly making me rock-hard. I pulled them out and immediately slipped them into his tailhole with ease, to which he gasped. "Mmm, gods..." he moaned, "I want you now, babe". He guided me to the bed, turned around, dropped to his knees and leaned on the mattress, and spread apart his cheeks, revealing his deep pink tailhole, still moist with his own saliva. I fell to my knees and gave it a few good strong licks, making him squirm and moan from the intensity, grasping the sheets in desperation.

I felt a stream of pre trailing from my needy lizardhood and licked my own finger for a moment, then rubbed it all over my cock, mixing the fluids and getting it nice and moist. I could wait no longer. Grasping my throbbing member, I pressed its fleshy head against his entrance and began gradually pushing my way in further and up into his sphincter, which contracted and sucked me in deeper as Aran-Ei worked his hips, pushing eagerly against me. I grabbed his thick tail, pushed his legs apart and forced myself in deeper.

I must have hit the right spot because he suddenly jerked, moaning and my cock was now completely engulfed inside of him. I leaned over him and caressed his side tenderly, giving the back of his neck a tender kiss, to which he shivered. "Hey, could I… could I bite you?" I pleaded. He nodded, "Yes, _please_ do. Be as rough as you want." I began slowly thrusting inside him, feeling his tight, fleshy rings contracting around my throbbing, hot member as I began licking and kissing his body lustfully. At first I nibbled on his muscular, scaly neck as I caressed his fine musculature with the other hand, then I sunk my teeth into him, causing him to twitch. "Hey," he interrupted, "I'm going to fight back, but don't stop." It seemed we were on the same wavelength.

He began squirming and struggling beneath me, attempting to break free from my grasp, so I had to grasp him tighter, force his legs apart and thrust inside him quicker, more forcefully. I caressed and grasped his body greedily, clawing and scratching him in places, losing all inhibitions as my passions overcame me. I reached back and fondled his fine ass cheeks, spread them apart just to force my cock in deeper. Again, I sank my sharp fangs into his neck and began suckling from it, tasting his thick blood, feeling the pulse of his heart.

I squeezed him tight against me in a death-grip as I drank from and fucked him, which caused him to moan loudly and go weak in my arms. I gave a few last forceful probes into his tight ass to his pleading whimpers, and finally shot my load inside him as I let out a lustful snarl, pumping thick, white ropes of seed inside him. Then he grabbed my large hand and placed it on his cock, where I obliged to finish massaging and stroking his pulsating cock, which quickly found release as he spasmed with broken moans, and arched his back against me, flexing his anal muscles, wanting every last drop from me.

I felt his warm, gooey liquid ooze down my hand and stroked his cock, gathering as much as I could.I greedily licked it from my fingers. I slowly pulled out of his ass and he collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. I crawled against him and held him close, pressing our sticky, muscular bodies together. I nuzzled and kissed his neck, enjoying the familiar tingly flutterings in my chest, basking in the afterglow of it all. I noticed bite marks on his neck. Indeed, both of us bore the marks of each other's passion in scratches and minor wounds. But we'd worry about that later.

Aran stroked my cheek and smiled sweetly. "That was… the best I've ever had." I grinned, blushing, "Yeah, it was... alright." "Ha, Xuth to you!~" he sneered and punched my shoulder, to which I chuckled. "No, but really… I agree, that _was_ great. I'm so glad to have found someone who's into my ...unique tastes." I stroked his face idly, running my clawed fingers gently over his scales, his horns and head-feathers. I took his hand and brushed it against my cheek, rugged and bony. He pulled the sheets around us, we wrapped our tails together and fell asleep in each other's arms, like we were wrapped tightly in a dragon's wings.


End file.
